


Hostage Situation

by aroominahotelinnyc (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Hostage Situations, but not really, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aroominahotelinnyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg was just a simple waitress, trying to pay for her collage education. Well, as simple as life could get in the crime ridden town of Los Santos.</p><p>That was, of course, before the incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my tumblr aroominahotelinnyc ^.^

Meg was just a simple waitress, trying to pay for her collage education. Well, as simple as life could get in the crime ridden town of Los Santos.

That was, of course, before the incident.

Meg was actually very interested in the infamous gang of Los Santos, the Fake AH Crew. She tracked their movements with her best friend and dormmate, Ashley, and reported to their underground radio station, The Know, but she had yet to see any of the crew in person.

But, of course, her lazy, good-for-nothing boss lumped her with the Saturday shift on the day of the Fake AH Crew’s biggest heist to date. She was stuck watching the events unfold on the shitty screen in the corner of her shitty café, cursing her shitty life. The police helicopter on the screen was currently following one of the crew as he swerved wildly down the road, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Ruffians,” muttered Mrs Pembroke from the booth in the corner. She was the only person in the café, not allowing the current police chase to interrupt her daily 2:30pm coffee.

“I don’t know, Mrs P,” Meg stared at the screen, “There’s something very liberated about them.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that they’re criminals, Miss Turney,” Meg turned to face the old woman, “You remember that.”

Meg turned back to the screen just in time to see the man crash his moterbike into a lampost and hear a sickening crunch from outside the café door.

“He’s… shit! Mrs P-”

A man with golden brown hair, sunglasses and a slightly crooked nose burst through the door, pistol in hand and pointed straight at Meg.

“Don’t move.”

English accent, Meg noted as she raised her hand.

“Look I don’t want to hurt anyone but I just crashed my only escape vehicle and I have a police chopper on my tail, so I would appreciate it if everyone just co-operated with me here.”

Meg could hear the sound of sirens outside and police assembling all around the coffee shop.

Meg looked over at Mrs Pembroke. She was as white as a sheet and appeared to be having difficulty breathing.

“I said no moving!”

The man took a step towards Meg brandishing his gun.

“Whoa, sorry,” Meg took a second to steady herself, “That’s all well and good and everything but I think my only regular customer is about to go into cardiac arrest.”

The man turned around. “Fuck.”

“Look, I know this is a hostage situation and all but would you mind if I sneak Mrs P out the back? She’s 83 and her heart’s really not up to this.”

The man took a second to consider.

“Well who am I going to keep as a hostage then?”

“Me?”

“Well… okay… but no messing around, okay?”

“I promise.”

Meg slipped around the counter and walked slowly over to Mrs Pembroke.

“Mrs P? Are you okay?” Meg knelt down to help Mrs Pembroke up, “I’m going to help you out the back door.”

“What about the man?” Mrs Pembroke started shakily

“Don’t worry about that right now Mrs P, come on, lets get you out the back door.”

Meg walked Mrs Pembroke over to the kitchen and out a back alley to another street. The man followed a short way behind Meg, his gun trained on the back of her head to stop her from escaping. Ha! As if she was going to escape, this was the best opportunity for her radio show that she’d ever gotten.

She waited as Mrs Pembroke walked towards the police crowded around the back of the coffee shop before turning back towards the man, his gun still pointed at her head.

“So, since we’re obviously going to be spending a lot of time with each other in the next few hours we might as well know each others’ names,” Meg extended her hand and said with a smile, “I’m Meg Turney, college student and bored barista who’s Saturday afternoon you just made a lot more interesting.”

The man looked startled for a second before taking her hand with his own. “Gavin.”

“Nice to meet you Gavin,” Meg beamed, “You might want to find another escape vehicle before they decide to shoot you anyway, hostage or not.”

“Good idea,” Gavin sprung to life, dragging Meg into the middle of the road, gun pressed to her head.

The police followed their every move guns fixed but not shooting. The car currently coming down the road swerved to a halt and Gavin dragged Meg round the side to the passenger seat before pointing the gun at the driver, who quickly scrambled out.

Once Gavin was safely in the driver’s seat and swerving down the road once again, Meg plucked up the courage to speak again.

“You really can’t drive can you?”

To her surprise, Gavin grinned at her.

“I don’t even have an English driver’s license.”

What was perhaps even more surprising was that, rather than feeling scared, or even aprehensive, like she probably should have been, Meg could feel the bubble of a laugh rise up in her throat and escape from her lips.

And like that Meg was gone, laughter erupting from her throat and tears in her eyes.

“All right, it wasn’t that funny,” Gavin looked over at her, exasperated, mystified and more than a little entranced.

“This is the craziest thing that’s happened to me,” Meg gave Gavin a sidelong smile.

“You’re one weird bird.”

“Yep,” Meg attempted to stifle a giggle.

There was a beat of silence.

“So what’s the plan?”

“We’re all meeting at a rendezvous about 30 miles out of town.”

“Once we get there could I call my friend Ashley and just let her know I’m safe? I don’t want her to worry.”

“I don’t know, I’ll have to check with Geoff.”

Geoff, Meg made another mental note, he was most likely the kingpin of this whole operation if that’s who Gavin was answering to.

“Can I ask you a question?” Gavin snapped Meg out of her thoughts.

“You just did but go on,” Meg said.

Gavin looked mildly annoyed at her comeback before continuing.

“How are you not crapping yourself right now?”

“I don’t think you’re as scary as you make out.”

“How dare you,” Gavin fronted, “I’m terrifying.”

“You’re adorable,” Meg laughed.

Gavin’s cheeks reddened slightly.

“Am not,” Gavin countered childishly.

Meg smiled at him before noticing he still had his sunglasses on.

“Why do you still have your sunglasses on? You look like a douche.”

“No!” Gavin squawked, “They make me look cool!”

“Give me those!” Meg grabbed at the sunglasses and Gavin made a noise and dodged out the way, swerving on the road as he did.

“Eyes on the road, genius!” Meg made another swipe towards the sunglasses, succeeding this time in grabbing them clean off his nose.

“Oi, give me those,” Gavin was making a lot of panicky noises similar to those of a parrot but Meg wasn’t listening.

Grey with blueish flecks. Just a hint of green.

“You have really nice eyes you know,” Meg hadn’t meant to say it, it just slipped out.

“Oh… uh…”

“Tree!”

Gavin swerved just in time.

“That was your fault,” he pointed an accusatory finger towards Meg, “Stop distacting me.”

Meg just smiled.

They passed the rest of the journey in silence, Meg still holding Gavin’s sunglasses. After about 5 minutes Gavin turned into a field where a helicopter was waiting.

“Well here’s my ride,” Gavin sounded sad.

Meg felt sad too. This had honestly been the most fun she’d had in longer than she cared to admit.

Gavin got out the car and Meg followed him to where the other crewmembers were standing waiting for them.

“Fucking finally,” a guy in a purple hoodie sighed, annoyed.

“What did you stop for a coffee on the way or something?” a man in a suit asked sarcastically.

“Well… you could say that, yeah,” Gavin shot Meg a glance and she smiled.

“And who is this?” the guy in the suit.

“I ran into a bit of trouble downtown, she’s my hostage, which reminds me can she borrow your phone to call a friend?”

So suit guy was Geoff.

“What for?”

“Just to let her know I’m okay,” Meg cut in, “She tends to worry.”

“Well okay,” Geoff hesitated, “ But Gavin supervises your call, we do need to figure out what to do with you, I guess.”

“Thanks,” Meg took the phone Geoff offered her and wandered over to a slightly more secluded spot, Gavin following after.

Ashley picked up on the second ring.

“Hello?”

“Ashley!”

“Meg! Oh my god are you okay? I saw the news report! You’re not hurt are you! I swear to god I can track them! I will fucking ki-”

“Ashley, I’m okay I promise!”

“Where the fuck are you? The police lost your trail near the beach.”

“Well, I, uh don’t think I can tell you. But Ashley this is such a good opportunity for the radio show! We could really get listener numbers up!”

“You’re mad! That’s what you’re thinking about in a time like this?”

“I’m just saying. This is our big chance, Ashley! And I’m fine, I promise.”

“Okay…” Ashley still didn’t believe her, “So what’s going to happen now?”

Meg looked up towards Gavin and then out towards his crew. A woman was walking towards them.

“Geoff just told me what’s happening and the way I see it, Gav, she’s probably going to have to come with us.”

Gavin turned towards Meg, a hopeful look on his face.

“You can go now if you want but, uh, if you want you could, um, come with-”

That was all Meg needed to hear.

“I might be gone a few more days, Ashley, but I’m okay, I promise!”

“But-”

“Gotta go bye!” Meg hung up before Ashley could convince her to stay and, instead of doing the sensible thing and going home, Meg grabbed Gavin’s outstretched hand and sprinted towards the helicopter.


End file.
